cuando crecemos se nos muere el corazón
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: A Lydia le simpatiza bien poco toda la atención que se le prodiga a Erica tras su cambio de imagen, pero afortunadamente aún tiene a Allison para recordarle algunas cosas importantes.


Originalmente publicado el 13/01/2013.

Nota #1: El título es una cita de The Breakfast Club.

Nota #2: Considerando que Lydia en la segunda temporada no es completamente consciente de sus acciones, el final podría tomarse como **dubcon**.

* * *

Si se hubiese tratado de una película, todos sabríamos perfectamente cómo habría sido filmada. Probablemente habría abierto la escena con una plano general del comedor de la escuela, con los habituales subgrupos divididos en las mesas según su orden en las castas sociales, el habitual bullicio de un montón de adolescentes parloteando a la vez, el entrechocar de bandejas y las sillas chirriando contra el suelo de linóleo como sonido de fondo, interrumpido abruptamente por la música. Algo sexy, con tempo, por algún grupo de moda, a medida que la cámara se cerraba en un plano corto que primero enfocaba los zapatos con animal print, para luego ir subiendo lentamente por las larguísimas piernas hasta llegar a la minúscula minifalda de cuero, reptar por la musculosa blanca de amplio escote y la chaqueta de cuero hasta detenerse en la sonrisa triunfal de unos labios pintados de rojo furioso y la mirada desafiante bajo los párpados cargados de sombra y rímel.

Todos hemos visto esa película, con distintos nombres pero siempre idéntica, de la pobre chica impopular de cara lavada, ropa abolsada y pelo horrible que de la noche a la mañana sufre una transformación y se convierte en la diosa de la escuela. Aquellos que se burlaban de ella o directamente ni la registraban ahora la miran con la boca abierta, mientras ella avanza taconeando fuerte como por una pasarela, en cámara lenta, toma una manzana (roja, por supuesto, no hay que dejar de lado la simbología por obvia que sea) de la bandeja de un chico cualquiera que nunca se recuperará del todo y la muerde con un gesto casi publicitario, sin siquiera una miga arruinándole el maquillaje, fíjense.

—¿Se puede saber qué…carajo… es eso?

Apoya las manos en la mesa más por énfasis que por otra cosa. Ni McCall ni Stilinski le dirigen una mirada siquiera, sus ojos pegados, como los de toda la escuela, a la blonda beldad que parece haberse escapado de un videoclip.

—Es… Erica —responde McCall, en un tono que suena a pregunta. Lydia habrá pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días y puede que su atención no esté al cien por ciento, pero aun así es capaz de acordarse de la chica que tan sólo el día anterior tuvo un ataque de pánico en clase de gimnasia al intentar trepar una pared para después volver al gimnasio y sufrir un ataque de epilepsia. Lydia no está tan ida aún, gracias por nada, Scott McCall. Pero eso frente a ellos, enfundado en cuero, tres kilos de maquillaje en el rostro y otros tanto de laca en el pelo, no es la chica que ellos vieron el día anterior. Nadie mejor que Lydia conoce el poder del maquillaje y del arreglo personal, lo que una buena base y crema para peinar pueden disimular, pero la chica cuyos labios ahora se curvan apenas en una sonrisita de suficiencia, que al alejarse no puede evitar echar una mirada sobre el hombro para comprobar el efecto provocado, es tan diferente de la que se marchó en ambulancia ayer que podría pertenecer a una especie diferente.

Como si fueran uno solo (quizá Jackson tenía algo de razón cuando se refería a ellos como "testículo izquierdo y derecho") McCall y Stilinski se levantan tan rápido que casi voltean las sillas y se lanzan tras la chica a la carrera.

¿Qué…?

El resto de la concurrencia, tanto chicos como chicas, parecen aún demasiado estupefactos para hablar, sus ojos fijos en la puerta por la que los bucles rubios lacados acaban de desaparecer. Lydia mira en derredor – sí, incluso Jackson mira fijamente a la puerta, aunque a diferencia del resto, él parece… ¿irritado? Es una reacción algo extraña, pero considerando que hace un par de horas la acorraló para gritarle acusaciones ridículas sobre su inmunidad (¿inmunidad de qué? ¿Por qué si es Lydia la que tiene un blanco de dos días en la memoria son todos los demás quienes actúan como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza?), no está segura de qué puede considerarse normal ya en lo que respecta a Jackson.

Allison también parece congelada, pero su ceño fruncido delata su preocupación. Lydia no la culpa, dios sabe por qué Scott tuvo que saltar a perseguir a Erica de esa manera. Sus miradas se encuentran y cuando Lydia alza una ceja, la otra chica se encoge de hombros. Lydia decide dirigirse hacia su mesa y para alguien acostumbrado a atraer todas las miradas al caminar por la escuela, especialmente en los últimos días, es más bien extraño lo ignorada que se siente al atravesar el comedor. Los murmullos se reanudan, pero por primera vez desde que volvió a la escuela desde su fuga nudista al bosque, sabe que ni una sola de esas conversaciones se refiere a ella.

Se desliza en la silla frente a Allison.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Allison inoportunamente tiene la boca llena, pero vuelve a encogerse de hombros hasta que traga.

—Ni idea. ¿Tal vez vaya a aparecer en el nuevo episodio de No te lo pongas? ¿O era Extreme Makeover?

—Extreme Makeover es el de las casas, no la gente —la corrige Lydia. —¿Es que no tienen televisor en tu casa? —Detiene a Allison con un gesto de la mano antes que le responda —. No importa, la pregunta es, ¿cómo tuvo una transformación así de la noche a la mañana?

Al escuchar la palabra "transformación", el ceño fruncido de la chica se hace aún más pronunciado, pero no dice nada.

—¿Y por qué se fue tu novio corriendo tras ella?

—No lo llames mi novio —replica, mirando por sobre el hombro como si esperase que apareciera mágicamente su padre con una escopeta o algo así. Lydia no entiende de qué va toda esta nueva rutina de Romeo y Julieta y sinceramente, tampoco quiere saberlo. Con esos dos todo es arco iris y música de violines o el fin del mundo, nunca un término medio. No que Lydia sea el referente ideal para una relación estable, pero esos dos lo llevan a un extremo casi digno de Edward y Bella.

—Como sea, esto no es normal —puntualiza, como si algo en su vida hubiese sido remotísimamente normal desde la noche del Baile de Invierno, como si ella misma no hubiese seguido un par de horas antes a un hombre de pies descalzos cubiertos de barro que desapareció ante sus ojos. Pero Lydia siempre ha sido muy buena para ignorar todas aquellas cosas que le fueran improductivas, como las ridículas peleas a gritos de sus padres, por ejemplo.

Allison sonríe de esa manera forzada que le hace sonar todas las alarmas porque hay algo que Lydia se está perdiendo en esta conversación y no está acostumbrada a ser la que se pierde cosas.

—¿Qué más da, Lydia? No es como si te fuese afectar a ti para nada, ¿no?

* * *

Por el resto del día, sólo hay un tema de conversación en la secundaria de Beacon Hills: la transformación de Erica Reyes. A nadie le importa ya ni el campeonato de lacrosse, ni el nefasto examen sorpresa de Química con el que Harris asesinó a la mitad de la clase, ni a quién atraparon manoseándose en la sala de profesores. Tanto la tía asesina serial de Allison Argent (y lo extraño de que hayan nombrado a su abuelo como nuevo director después que el anterior desapareciera sin explicación ninguna) como el ataque que sufrió Lydia Martin, con su consecuente huida nudista al bosque, parecen ser cosa del pasado también. No es que le gustase particularmente que la señalaran con el dedo y mascullaran ahí va la loca, escuché que tiene que ir a lo de la profesora Morrell para que la dejen seguir viniendo al colegio pero ahora a todo lugar a donde va es Erica esto, Erica lo otro, ¿viste lo sexy que se volvió la epiléptica? ¿Qué le dieron en el hospital? Que la chica no aparezca por ninguna parte sólo contribuye a la fluidez de los rumores, que se vuelven más y más ridículos.

—Anímate, Lydia —le dice Allison cuando suena el timbre final, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo. Lydia nunca fue de esas chicas que caminan a todos lados del brazo de sus amigas, pero con ella no le molesta. —¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez? Nunca frunzas el ceño, porque no sabes…

—…quien puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa —replica ella con cansancio, porque no está de humor, pero la sonrisa radiante de Allison es contagiosa y a su pesar, siente que empiezan a curvarse las comisuras de sus labios —. Te juro que si alguien más me vuelve a hablar de Erica o su ropa, voy a…

—Nadie va a hablarte de Erica, te lo prometo. Piensa en otras cosas, ¿quieres? Piensa en lo que haremos esta noche.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres decir que piense en cómo me estás usando de pantalla para que puedas verte con tu novio sin que tu padre sospeche nada?

Allison, al menos, tiene la decencia de no negarlo y su sonrisa se vuelve algo culpable.

—Bueno… sí, un poco de eso hay. Pero tú me dijiste lo mucho que extrañabas patinar, pero lo molesto que era ir a la pista con un montón de niños estorbando…

—Es muy molesto.

—…y pensé que te gustaría poder patinar sin lidiar con todo eso. Sin tener que lidiar con… bueno, gente.

En eso pasan por al lado de un grupito de chicas de primero que se quedan súbitamente en silencio al verlas y se codean unas a otras con cero disimulo, mirándolas con los ojos abiertos como si esperasen que les saliera otra cabeza. Allison le dedica una mirada elocuente y sí, Lydia entiende muy bien lo que quiere decir.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa radiante de Allison vuelve a su máxima potencia, hoyuelos incluidos.

—¡Genial! ¿Te vienes a eso de las siete y media a casa? Les dije a mis padres…

—…que juntaríamos a estudiar, lo sé. — Cómo los padres de Allison se creen semejantes cosas es inexplicable, pero tal vez tengan la capacidad de atención de los padres de Lydia, a quienes ciertas nociones básicas parecen eludirlos constantemente.

—Nos vemos, entonces — Y antes de irse hacia su auto, Allison le da un beso en la mejilla, porque es una de esas cosas bizarras que hace Allison Argent.

Tendría que ser soso y un poco ridículo a su edad, que sean de esas amigas que se dan abrazos y besos como si tuvieran ocho años pero, de algún modo, al igual que los vestiditos aniñados con un panda estampado, ella hace que funcione. Mientras la ve alejarse, un último saludo con la mano y una última sonrisa antes de meterse en el coche, Lydia piensa que nunca ha tenido una amiga como Allison. Que nunca ha conocido a ninguna chica como ella, con quien no sintiera que hubiese competencia, o celos o envidia metiéndose en cada conversación, con quien no tuviera que simular ser menos de lo que es para encajar. A Allison no le importa que Lydia sea mejor que ella en algunas cosas, no le importa que tenga un montón de información estrambótica en la punta de la lengua, ni que posea una mente maquiavélica. Hasta parece que Lydia le gustase por todas esas cosas, lo cual es… extraño.

Allison es extraña.

Pero lo normal tiende a ser mediocre, así que tampoco le molesta demasiado.

* * *

La salida a la pista de patinaje resulta como muchas cosas en la vida de Lydia últimamente: al principio, todo marcha a las mil maravillas y cuando se distrae un segundo, vuelve a caerse dentro de una pesadilla.

Están poniéndose los patines con Stiles, comentando lo nauseabundamente tiernos que pueden ser Allison y Scott – no con esas palabras exactamente, pero la idea se sostiene. Al principio, Lydia no podía imaginarse cómo podían estar juntos. Sí, Scott resultó ser la revelación de la temporada de lacrosse pero aparte de eso, no parecía tener nada demasiado especial, nada que pudiera llamar la atención de alguien como Allison. Sigue sin verlo, no del todo, pero tiene que admitir que son monos, si bien bastante cursis. No sabe porqué le molesta tener que admitirlo. Quizá porque nunca apostó por ellos y odia admitir que se equivoca, pero eso no da cuenta de la puntada que siente sin ninguna explicación fisiológica al verlos haciéndose caricias y mirándose a los ojos como si nada más en el mundo existiera. Quizá sea envidia, porque ella nunca tuvo eso, ni con Jackson ni con nadie. No es que a ella le vaya toda la cosa cursi de película para preadolescentes, pero nunca sintió con nadie esa confianza para dejarse ir, para disfrutar y no preocuparse si quedaba como una tonta, nunca tuvo una relación que no haya tratado como un campo de batalla donde se ganaba o se perdía terreno con cada negociación.

O quizá sencillamente la barra de chocolate que le dio Stiles le ha caído mal y más le valdría dejarse de filosofar y ponerse a patinar, que es a lo que ha venido.

Al principio, volver a la pista de patinaje es genial. Hacía siglos que no venía, en parte porque Jackson lo odiaba aun más que The Notebook y se ponía insoportable cuando ella lo arrastraba; en parte porque es cierto que siempre está lleno de niños atropellándose unos a otros a todas horas y es imposible hacer nada. Pero ahora tiene la pista casi para ella sola y se deja llevar, ganando cada vez más velocidad en sus giros, y recuerda porqué adoraba las clases de patinaje artístico cuando era chica. El patinaje requiere técnica, destreza y gracia, pero es una de aquellas cosas que le resultan tan naturales como respirar, y hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Lejos, muy lejos quedan Jackson y su conducta ciclotímica; los rumores en la escuela; las miradas preocupadas de sus padres; la estúpida transformación de Erica, todo.

Tan magnánima se siente que no tiene problemas en darle una mano a Stiles, que se la ha quedado mirando embobado, y quien al menos no resulta ser un caso perdido como Scott, a quien Allison no logra hacer avanzar en línea recta.

Y entonces, todo se cae a pedazos. Cuando vuelve en sí está gritando a pleno pulmón, Stiles tratando de sujetarla por los hombros y no puede dejar de gritar hasta que Allison toma su rostro entre sus manos y empieza a murmurar naderías tranquilizadoras, que poco a poco Lydia empieza a registrar. Una vez que ha dejado de gritar y que su corazón deja de golpearle el pecho como si quisiera atravesar su caja torácica, Lydia deja que Stiles la ayude a ponerse en pie, pero es Allison quien le pasa el brazo por la cintura y la lleva hacia el final de la pista.

—¿No prefieres quedarte en mi casa hoy? ¿A pasar la noche?

Lydia está a punto de decirle que no, y tiene muchas razones para hacerlo. No se ha traído sus libros ni sus maquillajes y sobre todo, no le gusta que le tengan lástima y bastante tuvo que soportar las miradas preocupadas de Stiles y Scott como para que encima Allison empiece a tratarla como una muñeca de cristal. Pero la mirada en los ojos de Allison es tan anhelante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a empezar con la cantinela de porfavorporfavorporfavor como una niña pequeña y Lydia está tan cansada.

—Está bien —suspira, y la sonrisa de Allison no es la radiante con hoyuelos sino una de alivio, pero aun así le hace sentirse un poco mejor.

Pasan por casa de Lydia a buscar sus cosas (no, Allison, no me fío de ninguna marca de desmaquillante que no sea la mía y, ¿cómo no voy a ir por mi cepillo de dientes?). Su madre parece tomar su deseo de pasar la noche fuera de casa con una amiga como señal inequívoca de salud mental, aunque no sea suficiente para que deje de tener que ir a hablar con Morrell si quiere conservar las llaves de su auto. Sorprendentemente, los Argent no ponen ninguna objeción a que ella se quede a dormir en noche de semana, aunque al menos tres veces el señor Argent les recuerda que se tienen que ir a dormir temprano y nada de quedarse hablando hasta la madrugada, como si tuvieran doce años. Quizá porque se ha criado con padres demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas como para ser otra cosa que no fuera laissez-faire, pero los Argent le resultan decididamente extraños.

A Allison suele causarle gracia todo el ritual que sigue Lydia antes de irse a la cama con sus cremas y su pelo, pero esta vez no hace ningún comentario, quizá dándose cuenta que ella necesita la tranquilidad de lo rutinario.

Cuando termina, Allison levanta la frazada y se corre a un costado, haciéndole lugar. Lydia duda un momento. No es la primera vez que han compartido la cama, pero las noches no han sido fáciles para ella desde que salió del hospital.

—Creo… creo que sería mejor que me fuera a la habitación de huéspedes.

Allison frunce el ceño, confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Es una pregunta sencilla pero no le es fácil responderla. Porque desde que el matrimonio de sus padres se convirtió en una batalla campal y su hermana mayor se marchó a la universidad, Lydia se ha acostumbrado a ser autosuficiente, a no ir con nadie cuando tenía un problema, porque la mayoría de las veces si tú no podías resolverlo nadie lo haría por ti, porque si no podía contar consigo misma, entonces no contaba con nadie. No está acostumbrada a bajar las defensas, no está segura de saber mostrar debilidad cuando es de verdad y no sólo un truco para conseguir algo.

Pero es Allison, y por alguna razón, nunca sintió ganas de disimular o de esconderse con ella.

—Tengo… Bueno, tengo pesadillas, podría decirse. Terrores nocturnos. Me han dicho que grito, y a veces pateo, y he… he roto cosas —concluye, sin aclarar que lo que rompió fue el espejo con sus puños sin siquiera despertarse hasta encontrarse la sangre en las sábanas y sus manos el día siguiente.

—Oh —musita ella, y por un momento teme que ella también empiece a mirarla como lo hacen sus padres. Pero en cambio, Allison da unas palmadas en el colchón a su lado —. Con más razón, deberías quedarte aquí. ¿Qué mejor si tienes una pesadilla que haya alguien contigo cuando despiertes?

—Puede que no te deje dormir nada.

La chica se encoge de hombros.

—No es como si durmiera muy bien últimamente. No desde… bueno, desde lo de mi tía —confiesa, en voz muy queda, como siempre que sale el tema de Kate Argent.

Quizá sea ese momento de vulnerabilidad por parte de su amiga, quizá sea darse cuenta que puede que ella no sea la única que necesita consuelo, o tal vez esté demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo, pero Lydia se termina metiendo en la cama junto a ella. Que después no diga que no se lo advirtió.

Lydia no tiene una noche tranquila, no ha tenido una noche tranquila desde el baile. Pero cada vez que se despierta con un sobresalto allí está Allison para murmurar que todo está bien en el oído, allí está su perfume tenue para recordarle que no está sola y sus dedos acariciándole los cabellos para ahuyentar el miedo y no es perfecto, pero es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho por ella en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Allí está Erica Reyes, por supuesto, y un nuevo séquito de gente que se la queda mirando boquiabierta cada vez que la ven pasar. Horror de horrores, escucha a un par de chicas en el baño debatiendo cuándo van a ir a comprarse zapatos con animal print como los de ella y no. De ninguna manera puede permitirse que vuelva el animal print a Bacon Hills, Lydia se rehúsa. ¿Y desde cuándo es Erica Reyes quien implementa tendencias de moda en el colegio? ¿Es que han caído en una dimensión paralela? ¿Hay alucinógenos en el agua corriente?

…a decir verdad, eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas.

Al menos, alguien se ha tomado un momento para explicarle a la chica que en cuestión de maquillaje, o se resaltan los ojos o los labios, no se tira una a la cara todo el producto que tiene y como caiga, caiga. Si Lydia se sintiera magnánima, podría decir que aún hay esperanzas para la chica.

Lydia no se siente magnánima.

No es que ella sea de esas chicas que necesitan tirar a las demás abajo para sentirse importantes. Tiene demasiada confianza en sus propias capacidades como para eso y es demasiado inteligente para ceder ante la construcción social de que las mujeres están forzadas a competir entre sí por un poco de atención masculina, bien gracias.

Pero todo tiene un cierto orden, y el orden de la secundaria de Beacon Hills se ha mantenido imperturbable por mucho tiempo, por más que hubiese alguna que otra modificación de tanto en tanto. De vez en cuando alguien asciende un poco en la escala social, de vez en cuando llega alguien nuevo o alguien cae en desgracia, pero el orden se mantiene. A Lydia le gusta que así sea: le tranquiliza, porque es una de las pocas variables estables con las que puede contar. Puede variar en pequeñeces, pero lo central se mantiene en pie.

Entre su seria caída de popularidad con todos los problemas que ha estado teniendo y la transformación de Erica, sin embargo, no siente que el orden social se esté modificando sino que se ha dado un golpe de estado sin que ella se enterase.

No ayuda que a la hora del almuerzo Allison sea una más de las que se queda mirando fijamente a Erica Reyes durante toda la comida.

—¿Tú también?

Allison se sobresalta.

—¿Yo también, qué?

Lydia suelta un resoplido de fastidio.

—A donde quiera que voy, todo el mundo está pendiente de si Erica Reyes hizo esto o esto otro o si estuvo coqueteando con tal o con cual, y ahora tú también te la pasas mirándola. Es muy irritante.

—Yo no la miro así.

—Menos mal, o Scott te armará un escándalo.

La expresión de Allison se endurece y ohhh, ha puesto el dedo en la llaga, ¿verdad?

Ahora el modo en que la chica está destripando a esa pobre naranja en vez de pelarla cobra cierto sentido.

—Venga, cuéntame, y las dos podemos mirarla fijamente hasta esperar que podamos psíquicamente provocar que se le caiga el pelo, o podemos intentar hacer algo productivo al respecto.

Al menos, las líneas alrededor de la boca de Allison se suavizan un poco y sus ojos chispean, y eso le hace algo más llevadero escuchar cómo Erica no tuvo mejor idea que frotarse encima de Scott, no que ella desconfíe de Scott (sinceramente, Lydia tampoco. Si ella no pudo engatusarlo, Erica no tiene ninguna posibilidad), pero le fastidia cuando ella no puede ir por ahí frotándose con su novio en público.

—Bueno, no veo por qué tanto drama, Allison —dice, una vez que la chica ha terminado de descargarse —. Deshacerse del problema debería ser sencillo. Tú tienes las armas, yo el conocimiento necesario de química para destruir toda la evidencia. Es facilísimo.

Allison se la queda mirando un momento, boquiabierta, hasta que finalmente larga la carcajada.

—Lydia, eres la mejor —contesta, echándole los brazos al cuello entre risas. Algunas personas se dan vuelta a mirarlas, extrañadas, pero una ceja enarcada por parte de Lydia Martin aún es suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera. Erica Reyes también se da vuelta con una sonrisita desdeñosa en sus labios, pero ante la fuerza furibunda en la mirada de Lydia y la sonrisa algo espeluznante que le dirige Allison, la sonrisita parece congelársele en el rostro antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Acaso lo dudaste alguna vez?

—Nunca —le asegura, y ella no puede negar que le da algo de satisfacción saber que al menos hay una persona que todavía no duda de ella.

* * *

Es un día horrendo. De esos que empiezan mal, siguen peor y terminan en pesadilla.

Últimamente tiene muchos días así. No cree en el karma ni nada por el estilo, pero si fuera cierto que el destino de uno está escrito, a ella le gustaría decirle un par de cosas a quien sostiene la pluma. Con un objeto contundente con que golpearle en la cabeza, además.

Por lo menos, días así podrían venir con un preaviso. No se habría molestado en estrenarse el vestido nuevo de haberlo sabido. No se habría molestado en salir de la cama.

Cuando Finnstock pregunta si alguien puede pasar al pizarrón a resolver el ejercicio, Lydia no duda en levantar la mano. Cómo llega de estar sentada tranquilamente en su pupitre a encontrarse delante de toda la clase con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y un montón de galimatías en el pizarrón a su espalda, no lo sabe y no está segura de querer saberlo. Humillada, vuelve a su asiento entre los murmullos de sus compañeros y la mirada fija del chico de ojos azules que conoció delante del despacho de Morrell.

El día no mejora después de eso.

En clase de Química, Scott y Stiles se abalanzan sobre los taburetes a cada lado del suyo. Probablemente crean que le va a dar otro ataque como en Economía y ella no aprecia la lástima en un buen día, menos cuando la última vez que Stiles le ofreció ayuda terminó dejándola plantada llorando en el estacionamiento. Puede que Lydia aún lo resienta un poco por eso. Puede.

Harris les dedica toda una perorata sobre cómo hoy van a rotar compañeros y ella apenas le presta atención porque, siendo francos, le toque trabajar con quien le toque Lydia hará el experimento sin ningún problema. Por supuesto que cuando Harris nombra a Erica, las manos de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase (y de algunas chicas) se alzan rápidamente en el aire, cómo no. Lydia pone los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa superada de la chica. Se pregunta si se habrá pasado horas viendo antiguas películas de divas de Hollywood para copiar la Sonrisa de Femme Fatale, copyright con derechos reservados y todo. La decepción de la clase es palpable cuando Harris dice que él elegirá las parejas, como si Erica fuese la única chica linda que hubiesen visto en la vida, por dios.

Primero le toca con Allison, lo cual estaría perfecto si no fuera porque a Erica le toca con Scott y su amiga se pasa todo el tiempo que están tratando de trabajar juntas más tensa que la cuerda de un arco, y si Lydia no pudiera hacer este experimento con los ojos cerrados probablemente su distracción les costaría un accidente. Cuando Harris hace sonar el timbre para cambiar de estación, Allison se acerca a hablarle al oído, su aliento cálido en su cuello.

—Por nada del mundo hables ni con Erica ni con Isaac.

Lydia se la queda mirando, porque por qué diablos querría ella hablar con ninguno de los dos. Nunca habló con Erica cuando era la chica epiléptica a la que nadie prestaba demasiada atención y no va a empezar ahora. En cuanto a Isaac Lahey, lo único que sabe de él es que se dio a la fuga después de que lo acusaran de asesinar a su padre (tan desconectada del resto del mundo no está, después de todo) y tiene la idea de haberlo visto en el banco de suplentes en los partidos de lacrosse. Si alguna vez habló con él, no lo recuerda.

Cuando intenta que Allison le explique a qué viene su advertencia, se limita a repetírselo con más urgencia. Por su tono, cualquier creería que es un asunto de vida o muerte y de todos modos, no es como que a Lydia le cueste aceptar, pero aun así le gustaría que alguien, alguna vez, se detuviese dos segundos a explicarle algo.

Lahey abandona la mesa que estuvo compartiendo con Stilinski, quien por alguna razón lo está asesinando con la mirada, y con toda confianza se deja caer en el taburete junto a ella. Nota que tiene puesta una chaqueta de cuero parecida a la de Erica y se pregunta si habrán ido a comprarlas juntos, y si las inyecciones de autoconfianza súbita iban incluidas.

A Allison le toca con Erica, porque el universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor, parece. Lydia se encuentra cada dos por tres mirándolas por encima del hombro, prestándoles más atención a ellas que a lo que sea que Lahey esté haciendo. Qué más da, ella ya hizo todo el trabajo, no hay forma que él pueda arruinarlo de todos modos.

Aparentemente la prohibición de hablar con Erica no rige para su amiga, y por alguna razón, eso le molesta. Erica también parece tener algún problema con el espacio personal en general, porque se inclina hacia Allison tanto como lo hizo con Scott, con mucho morderse el labio inferior y abriendo sus ojos sobremaquillados a lo Bambi. Dónde sacó esta chica sus tácticas de seducción, es un cliché andante tras otro.

Lahey al menos no le habla, porque no cree que podría contestarle cuando la mayor parte de su atención está en otra mesa. Le encantaría poder escuchar a tanta distancia, porque Allison parece furiosa y las sonrisas de la otra chica no parecen augurar nada bueno. No es que Allison no pueda defenderse sola, qué va, una de esas flechas que explotan al impactar el blanco y…

¿Qué carajo hace la mano de Erica en el muslo de Allison?

Casi deja caer el medidor al suelo, pero Lahey lo ataja en el aire. Masculla un "gracias" de manera automática. Trata de encontrar la mirada de Allison, pero Harris vuelve a sonar el timbre.

—Si lo han catalizado correctamente, deberían tener un cristal.

Lahey al menos es lo suficientemente amable para dejarle el cristal a ella, y está a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando Scott grita su nombre cual Leo Di Caprio buscando a Kate Winslet con el agua gélida hasta la cintura.

—¿Qué?

Pero Scott se la queda mirando con la boca abierta como un idiota así que lo ignora.

Lydia necesita conseguirse nuevos amigos.

A partir de entonces, el día va cuesta abajo hasta aterrizar en uno de los círculos del infierno de Dante. La arrastran hasta lo de Scott sin ninguna explicación (ninguna explicación coherente), donde todos empiezan a actuar como si se encontrasen en un western y los bandidos estuvieran a punto de tomar la casa por asalto; luego Jackson decide superarse a sí mismo en imbecilidad congénita y oh, cómo desearía poder odiarlo lo suficiente para atropellarlo con el auto y entonces, cómo no, alguien se logra meter en la casa y Lydia termina encerrada en un baño, deshecha en llanto, y odia con toda su alma esa sensación de terror, desesperación e impotencia que ya se le ha vuelto familiar.

Para rematar, a Jackson se lo chupa un agujero negro, a Erica le da un ataque de algo que claramente no es epilepsia y oh, sí, allí está Derek Hale, del cual lo último que supo es que se dio a la fuga después de intentar matarlos a todos en la escuela.

…de acuerdo, eso no fue lo único que escuchó porque llegó a enterarse que fue exonerado, pero eso no quiere decir que la tranquilice verlo allí. ¿Y por qué carajo está Erica en lo de Scott y con Lahey? ¿Es que los va a ver hasta en la sopa? ¿Dónde se metió Jackson o quién sea que los quiso atacar? ¿Por qué nadie le explica nada?

Pero Allison no tiene mejor idea que decirle que no debe contar nada porque oh, su romance prohibido estaría en problemas y Lydia siente deseos de empezar a chillar, y después, cuando ve la mirada en los ojos de su amiga al hablar de su novio y de la emoción de saber que te está esperando en la puerta del aula y todas esas cosas, Lydia… Lydia sencillamente no lo aguanta.

Porque ella ha tenido novios, por supuesto, aún antes de empezar la secundaria. Ya a los nueve años había niños dispuestos a llevarle los libros con tal de recibir una sonrisa de su parte, y nunca perdió aquel talento con el sexo opuesto ni desperdició una oportunidad para utilizarlo. Tuvo sus enamoramientos como cualquiera, supone, pero nunca llegó a perder la cabeza por ningún chico como muchas de sus compañeras. Pero claro, ella no era como la mayoría de ellas así que no le sorprendía.

Luego llegó Jackson y sí, con él las cosas fueron diferentes. Pero, ¿eso de lo que habla Allison? Eso de no poder dejar de pensar en la otra persona, de sentir que se corta tu respiración cuando lo ves, de mirar continuamente el reloj sin que los minutos avancen jamás hacia la hora del reencuentro…

No, Jackson nunca le ha hecho sentir nada de eso.

Mucho más tarde, mucho después de que Allison se haya marchado sin darle ninguna explicación; mucho después de que el chico raro de ojos azules se apareciera en su patio para darle una flor y una conversación algo espeluznante (pero es la primera vez que alguien parece prestarle atención de veras en toda la semana, sin distracción alguna), Lydia no puede dejar de pensar en ello. No en lo extraño que actuaron todos en el laboratorio ni después en casa de Scott, ni en lo cruel que fue Jackson ni en el beso que le dio después, ni en Erica Reyes o Derek Hale. Lo que la mantiene absurda, estúpidamente en vela es el recuerdo de la presión de la mano de Allison sobre su brazo para retenerla, la emoción apenas contenida en su voz, el anhelo en sus ojos al hablar de Scott y por alguna razón, le duele, tal vez porque ella nunca se sintió así por ningún chico y le hubiese gustado.

O tal vez porque hubiese preferido que Allison no estuviese hablando sobre Scott.

* * *

—Pero, ¿le has visto sus…? —Los gestos del chico delante de su pecho hacen innecesario que termine la frase. —¿Qué nos íbamos a imaginar que debajo de toda esa ropa bolsuda escondía semejante…?

Lydia golpea el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos nuevos en un staccato constante.

—¿Van a seguir hablando de los pechos de Erica Reyes o van a dejar de bloquearme el paso?

El que estaba hablando enrojece y le lanza una mirada furibunda y ella se limita a alzar las cejas. Uno de sus amigos lo toma del brazo y le dirige una sonrisita de disculpa antes de llevárselo a la rastra.

Aún lo tengo, piensa, pero la verdad es que no la anima mucho.

* * *

La señora Argent la mira algo extrañada cuando Lydia insiste en que esperará hasta que Allison regrese, pero la deja pasar y después de que le rechace un refresco y unas galletas caseras de avena, la deja en paz.

No sabe muy bien qué ha ido a hacer allí. No tiene demasiadas esperanzas de que Allison se digne a explicarle algo, porque la chica atesora sus secretos más que su madre sus joyas de Swaroski o Jackson su estúpido Porsche.

Pero no podía aguantar un minuto más en casa, con su madre tratando de sonsacarle por medio de insinuaciones cómo iba todo con la señorita Morrell, y pensando una y otra vez en todas aquellas cosas en las que sencillamente no quiere pensar.

Y no tenía a quién más llamar porque, pese a ser considerada siempre la chica más popular de la escuela, la verdad es que Lydia nunca tuvo muchas amigas. Conocidas y compañeras sí, otros miembros del grupo de élite de la escuela que se sentaban a la mesa popular, pero no amigas. Quizá porque sabe que está a años luz de todas ellas en cuanto a ambiciones e inteligencia, quizá porque nunca pudo interesarse por ninguna de ellas lo suficiente como para que sus conversaciones pasaran a otro tema que no fuesen los chicos o los zapatos. Podría decirse que Lydia siempre tuvo más facilidad para conseguir admiradoras que le imitasen el modo de caminar y de vestirse en lugar de amigas, y hasta que no conoció a Allison no se dio cuenta de lo agradable que era tener a una persona con la cual no fuera necesario disimular ser menos de lo que es.

Pero Allison tiene a Scott y un millar de melodramas, y ahora gracias a los rumores sobre su inestable estado mental y a Erica Reyes ya ni admiradoras le quedan, porque andan todas ocupadas pintarrajeándose la cara y tratando de hacer equilibrio sobre tacones de animal print.

Casi estuvo tentada de quedarse esperando al chico de ojos azules en el patio de su casa, pero esa idea era estúpida a un grado preocupante.

Allison no llega, pero a Lydia no le importa esperar en el cuarto que ella misma le ayudó a decorar. Más bien le obligó a hacerlo porque hace dos meses que vives aquí, Allison, no puedes seguir durmiendo rodeada de cajas de cartón. Recuerda que le gustó hacerlo aunque Allison le discutiera todas y cada una de sus ideas, porque a Lydia le gusta tomar el control de una situación, porque al terminar ya no daba la impresión que su amiga podría marcharse y desaparecer en cualquier instante.

Se pregunta dónde estará metida la caja que contiene lo que Allison llama sus "malas ideas": sus bocetos de pintura que parecen trazados por un niño de diez años, las fotografías artísticas demasiado fuera de foco como para ser adrede, los poemas que chirriaban en sus oídos al ser leídos en voz alta. Lydia siempre se caracterizó por ser una de esas personas que pueden dominar casi cualquier cosa que se propongan hacer y la falta de talento ajena suele hacerle rechinar los dientes, pero es difícil sentir vergüenza ajena ante las rimas relamidas y cursis y la métrica dudosa cuando la risa de Allison sonaba tan clara y desinhibida, cuando los hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus mejillas o sus rizos saltaban sobre el colchón cuando se dejó caer en la cama, sacudida por las carcajadas, mientras Lydia seguía leyendo los poemas en voz alta, impertérrita.

Se le ocurre que quizás haya muchas cosas que le molestarían en otra gente pero que le resultan simpáticas o interesantes en Allison, lo cual no tiene fácil explicación.

Menos simpático le resulta cuando Allison ni siquiera puede dedicarle cinco minutos después de que la estuvo esperando una hora. ¿Es mucho pedir que alguien, alguna vez, tenga tiempo para ella ahora?

Pero entonces escucha la nota de admiración en su voz cuando le pregunta qué tan inteligente es realmente y la sonrisa que la acompaña y se encuentra a sí misma traduciendo un texto del latín antiguo al inglés sobre monstruos mitológicos.

Debería empezar a reevaluar seriamente el modo en que maneja las relaciones en su vida.

* * *

El siguiente par de días los pasa como en una nebulosa. Tiene la noción ambigua de haber ido a clase, haber entregado sus deberes y cuando mira en su mochila, encuentra las notas que tomó, pero no recuerda fehacientemente haber estado allí. Supone que ha hablado con sus padres o con sus compañeros, pero sus memorias al respecto no son más que fragmentos. También cree recordar que el chico de ojos azules la invitó a su casa, pero no fue porque habría sido estúpido ir sola a la casa de alguien de quien ni siquiera sabe el nombre, es la manera más segura de terminar violada y descuartizada en una zanja, y ella no hace tonterías de ese estilo, ¿verdad?

La invade constantemente la sensación de que se le escapa algo importante, y a veces casi alcanza a dar forma a una idea antes de que se le escurra entre los dedos, y otras veces se esfuerza por no intentar retenerla, porque ciertas cosas es mejor no contemplarlas a plena luz del día, porque en ciertos recovecos tortuosos de su mente se esconde aquello que puede destruirla.

* * *

Lydia decide no ir a la rave de la que habla todo el mundo, en parte porque no tiene con quién (conseguir a algún zoquete carilindo y con buenos abdominales que le lleve el apunte se ha estado volviendo más difícil últimamente), porque sus ganas de fingir que está todo bien no se encuentran en su punto máximo pero también, en parte, porque Allison tiene una cita. Con alguien que no es Scott. Y Lydia no sabe si es que realmente se pelearon, y ella no le contó nada; o si quiere vengarse por el modo en que se le restregó Erica dándole celos con otro, y ella no le contó nada; o quiere demostrarle a sus padres que Scott es historia antigua, y tampoco le ha contado nada a Lydia. En cualquier caso, no tiene ganas de ver a Allison sonriéndole con sus hoyuelos y bailando y coqueteándole a un chico que no conoce, porque ya bastante malo es verla con Scott pero Lydia no tiene paciencia para esto.

Pero aún así termina enterándose de todo lo que sucede en la rave, de cómo el profesor Harris fue con una chica que ni aparentaba dieciocho años aunque él jurase que tenía veintiuno, que Terry Glasserman terminó haciendo un strip tease improvisado sobre el regazo de un chico del último año; que se vio a Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes y a Isaac Lahey teniendo lo más cercano a un trío con la ropa puesta en la pista de baile y oh, sí, destriparon a alguien delante de todo el mundo y nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Allison no le cuenta nada al respecto pero a estas alturas, ya no debería sorprenderle.

* * *

Abre los ojos por la mañana, sin recordar lo que ha soñado. La señorita Morrell insiste en que debería llevar un diario de sus sueños, otra muestra de que su preparación como terapeuta ha sido deficiente, porque lo último que desea hacer cualquier persona que se despierta con taquicardia y la garganta cerrada es poner por escrito aquello que la aterrorizó.

Ésta no es una de esas mañanas, sin embargo. En cambio, cuando abre los ojos Lydia siente… calma. Como si tuviera el presentimiento de que pronto todo estará bien.

¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?

Esa noche celebra su cumpleaños y nadie querrá perderse la fiesta del año.

* * *

Están tiradas en la cama, enredadas entre sí, los vestidos de Macy's olvidados a un costado, después de haberse probado todos los conjuntos en todas las combinaciones posibles y de que Allison le sacase fotos con cada uno de ellos con su cámara digital.

Eres igual a Cher en "Ni idea", le dice Allison con una sonrisa, y ella prefiere no decirle que ya no se siente cómoda mirándose en los espejos desde aquella mañana que se despertó con las manos ensangrentadas y el espejo de su cuarto astillado.

El sol de la tarde se filtra a través de las cortinas coloreando la habitación con un resplandor anaranjado, y Allison juega distraídamente con un mechón de pelo rojo claro mientras Lydia la observa, sus rostros tan cerca sobre la almohada que sus narices podrían rozarse.

Han hablado de ropa, accesorios y maquillaje hasta el hartazgo, o al menos Lydia lo ha hecho, mientras Allison la escuchaba, divertida. También han hablado de la fiesta de esta noche, que ella está convencida que será un éxito. Tiene que serlo. Ignora cualquier duda que expresa el tono de su amiga cuando pregunta por las invitaciones, porque Lydia Martin no necesita avisar por Facebook que celebra su cumpleaños: todo el mundo lo sabe, todo el mundo lo espera, suele ser la fiesta del año. Sólo le preocupa que a su padre se le ocurra meter mano en las decoraciones: es capaz de desempolvar las guirnaldas de Pokémon.

Allison se ríe y ella puede sentirlo contra su cuerpo allí donde se están tocando. Aun con los secretos, y los silencios, y las distancias, cree que nunca se cansará de escuchar ese sonido, porque nadie que conoce se ríe con todo el cuerpo y con tanta libertad como ella.

—Estoy segura que saldrá todo bien.

—¿No sabes que no debes decir ese tipo de cosas? ¿No has visto Buffy?

Esta vez ser ríen las dos.

—Mientras no termine como la rave…

La risa se corta abruptamente y la atmósfera relajada de momentos atrás se tensa. Allison se estremece junto a ella, y Lydia por una parte desearía no haberlo mencionado, pero por el otro, no puede evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?

Porque en este pueblo nunca nadie parece saber nada y hay demasiadas versiones contradictorias y demasiadas cosas que se escurren bajo la alfombra con la excusa de "ataques de animales salvajes" que nunca nadie vio.

Su amiga duda antes de responder, y se pregunta cuánto y qué tan rápido estará editando su versión de los acontecimientos para hacerla apta para ella.

—Fue horrible. No… no vi a la chica, no sé bien qué le pasó, porque yo ya me estaba yendo, pero escuché los gritos y me dijeron que estaba como los otros. Ya sabes… rebanados y eso.

Esta vez las dos tienen un escalofrío. De veras, ¿qué mierda le echan al agua de Beacon Hills? Está bastante segura que hasta hace un año no sucedían este tipo de cosas, sobre todo con esta horripilante frecuencia.

Pero hay algo que no encaja en lo que su amiga acaba de decir, y comparado con todo lo demás, es un detalle estúpido, pero…

—¿Te estabas yendo ya? Pero creí que tenías una cita.

La expresión horrorizada que se dibuja en su rostro sería inconfundible aun si no la tuviera lo bastante cerca para sentir su respiración.

—Oh, por dios, no me lo recuerdes.

Lydia se la queda mirando, expectante, y la chica se muerde el labio, dubitativa.

—Allison, si ese imbécil te hizo algo…

—N-no, no… Bueno, no exactamente, y no es como que no lo pueda manejar pero…

Lydia se incorpora para apoyarse sobre un codo y le dirige todo el peso de su mirada más penetrante, ésa que dice a las claras que no tolerará estupideces de ningún tipo y que perfeccionó a los ocho años con sus padres. A estas alturas, cree que está dispuesta a arriesgarse a sacudirla del brazo con tal de recibir respuestas, aunque sabe que su amiga es mucho más fuerte que ella y tiene ocho años de gimnasia de ventaja.

Por suerte la mirada alcanza, porque Allison suelta un suspiro.

—Bueno, a ti puedo contártelo, después de todo…

Se contiene para no decirle que sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que confía en ella para algo, porque Allison empieza a hacer el recuento de su noche, y para cuando llega a la parte de las fotografías de ella en su cuarto en camisón, se siente tan indignada que más que denunciarlo a la policía, está tentada de prenderle fuego el auto.

Con él adentro, claro.

Después de todo, con el modo en que la policía está manejando las cosas últimamente, cree tener razones suficientes para confiar que sus métodos serían más efectivos.

Está explicándole a Allison, quien la mira entre horrorizada y deslumbrada, las muchas formas en que uno puede deshacerse de un cadáver mediante un uso creativo de la química, cuando se le ocurre algo.

—¿Scott no intentó arrancarle la cabeza? —Porque sin importar cuál sea su estatus de relación en Facebook, Scott siempre va a estar dispuesto a actuar el papel de caballero andante, lo necesite Allison o no.

Al escuchar su nombre, Allison se tensa como la cuerda de un arco y no hace falta ser muy perceptiva para darse cuenta que allí hay otro melodrama de proporciones épicas esperando a desarrollarse en escena.

—Con Scott… ya ni sé cómo están las cosas con Scott.

Allison no suspira, ni se lleva la mano a la frente como Julieta, pero parecería como si la posibilidad de una sonrisa se hubiese desvanecido para siempre de su rostro y Lydia no es buena consolando a la gente, nunca tuvo ni la paciencia ni la habilidad, pero vuelve a acurrucarse junto a ella y la rodea con un brazo. Allison acomoda la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, y esta vez es Lydia quien empieza a jugar con sus rizos oscuros.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que todo iba a ser tan complicado?

—Allison, que no tenemos cuarenta años todavía para empezar con los martinis a las tres de la tarde y a quejarnos de nuestros ex dieciséis años – bueno, tú, diecisiete – el mundo es nuestro.

No está muy segura de creerlo, pero las comisuras de los labios de Allison se curvan un poco hacia arriba y por ahora, eso le basta.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí escondida? Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Lydia abre los ojos y se encuentra con Allison mirándola desde arriba, sorprendida, pero no tiene ganas ni de incorporarse en la cama. Suelta un resoplido.

—Oh, vamos. Aparte del equipo de lacrosse, al que tengo muy visto, debo conocer a tres personas. Oh, espera: cuatro. Creo que llegó Jackson hace un rato.

—Bueno… ¿al menos vino?

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y con expresión contrita, Allison se deja caer a su lado en la cama y le apoya una mano en la rodilla.

—Lo siento, Lydia. Te merecías un cumpleaños mucho mejor que éste.

Lydia se encoge de hombros, tanto como puede hacerlo recostada.

—Era de esperarse. La gente no se muere exactamente por ir a la fiesta de la loca del pueblo.

Los ojos de Allison se agrandan al doble y en su prisa por girarse hacia ella, rebota sobre el colchón y hace que ella rebote también.

—No eres la loca del pueblo. Eres Lydia Martin, la chica más brillante de la escuela, vamos, que eres la reina de la secundaria de Beacon Hills y lo sabes.

La mira con una intensidad tal como si esperase que sus palabras se volvieran realidad sólo con creer en ellas con suficiente fuerza. Lydia se incorpora sobre sus codos para poder mirarla a los ojos, los ecos de la música retumbando en las paredes del cuarto, y enarca una ceja.

—No, no lo soy. Antes sí: todo el mundo me miraba cuando llegaba al colegio para ver qué tenía puesto y cómo me había peinado, y hablaban sobre mis fiestas cuando pasaba por su lado por los pasillos, y se morían de envidia cuando me veían con Jackson. Ahora si me señalan es para reírse del nuevo ataque de la loca, pasé de ser la princesa de The Breakfast Club a ser la lunática.

Suena tonto a sus propios oídos, la típica cantinela melodramática que suelta la protagonista de una película adolescente, justo antes de que Judd Nelson o el galán de turno llegue para devolverle la autoestima o alguna estupidez por el estilo.

Nunca le ha gustado demasiado Judd Nelson.

—Desde las niñatas de primero con acné hasta las de último año andan pintarrajeándose como mapaches y haciendo equilibrio en tacones de animal print: si hay una reina del colegio, ésa ya no soy yo.

Allison pestañea unas cuantas veces después de escuchar este discurso, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, quizás atónita ante tanta sinceridad por parte suya.

Su reacción no es exactamente lo que estaba esperando, porque suelta una carcajada.

—Oh por dios. Oh por dios, Lydia —Estira las sílabas de su nombre entre risas —. No puedes decirme que tú, entre todas las personas, estás celosa de Erica Reyes.

Lydia se aparta el cabello de los hombros, en un gesto casi mecánico de impaciencia.

—Yo no dije que estuviera celosa…

—…pero lo estás y es lo más ridículo que escuché nunca. Y mira que últimamente llevo una lista muy larga de ridiculeces escuchadas, pero ésta le gana lejos a todas.

A ella no le gusta que la contradigan ni que se rían de ella, pero la sonrisa de Allison es toda hoyuelos y calidez, como si la broma no fuese a costa suya, sino que la incluye pero ella aún no ha caído en la cuenta. Va a empezar a decir algo, pero su amiga hace un gesto con la mano para que guarde silencio.

—Mira —le dice, inclinándose hacia ella, y Lydia no puede evitar acercarse también —. No te voy a negar que la transformación revolucionó bastante a la escuela, y si nunca más vuelvo a escuchar a hablar sobre el numerito con la manzana, va a ser demasiado pronto — Hace un mohín de fastidio que ella comparte por entero. Fue muy cliché lo de la manzana —. Pero en dos, tres semanas como mucho todo el mundo va a haberse olvidado, ¿y realmente crees que con una minifalda de cuero y unos tacos va a poder reemplazarte? ¿A ti? Tú eres Lydia Martin, eres irremplazable.

—Oye, eso suena todo muy bonito, pero no estoy muy segura que nadie más lo crea ahora que–

—¿Y qué más da lo que los demás crean? —Le pone las manos sobre los hombros y la acerca aun más a ella, sus ojos castaños fijos en los suyos, con una intensidad desacostumbrada —. Lydia, no hay nadie como tú en la escuela. Eres lejos la más inteligente del colegio – sabes latín antiguo, por dios – todos sabemos que cuando te vayas de aquí vas a lograr cosas extraordinarias, eres divertida, hermosa aun cuando te acabas de levantar de la cama sin maquillaje y tu pelo parece un nido de ratas – lo sé porque lo he visto, no me lo niegues.

Las dos sueltan una carcajada y Lydia siente que sus músculos se distienden un poco, que la presión constante que ha estado pesándole sobre los hombros los últimos días se diluye, y cuando Allison le rodea el cuerpo con los brazos, ella se permite apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el perfume floral que le regaló para su cumpleaños.

—Eres maravillosa y lo sabes —susurra Allison en su oído, acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja —¿Quién no querría ser tú? ¿Quién no te tiene envidia?

Abre los ojos y la mira a través de sus pestañas.

—Tú. Tú nunca me has tenido nada de envidia.

Allison vuelve a reírse con todo el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué habría de sentir envidia? Te tengo a ti.

Le sonríe, como si fuera la obviedad más obvia del mundo, y Lydia sabe que no existe tal cosa como que el corazón pueda darte un vuelco, que todas esas metáforas cursis de novela rosa son el resultado de poca originalidad para describir un exceso de feniletilamina en el cerebro. Pero siempre hay una brecha entre teoría y práctica, entender cómo funciona un fenómeno no atenúa sus efectos, y últimamente Lydia siente que se le está acabando el tiempo, que no deja de observar un reloj de arena cuyo contenido se derrama cada vez más aprisa, y no sabe lo que sucederá una vez que se agote, pero está cansada de esperar a averiguarlo.

Lydia Martin no es una criatura de impulsos. Lydia Martin es una persona organizada, que delibera, planifica y elabora una estrategia a largo plazo. Tenía cinco años cuando vio a su primo Luke dar el discurso de graduación de su promoción en Harvard y pensó yo quiero eso y ha estado trabajando para conseguirlo desde entonces. No es que sufra de represión anal o alguna excusa freudiana por el estilo, pero dar el salto sin medir las distancias termina con uno estrellado al fondo del precipicio. Carpe diem suena bonito, pero seguir los impulsos también puede ser letal.

Siguió un impulso el día que decidió acercarse a la chica nueva y hablarle nomás que porque le gustaba su chaqueta, sin embargo, y pese a todo es una decisión de la que no se ha arrepentido. ¿Y a qué la ha llevado el apego a todos sus planes? Cuando ya todo en su vida se está saliendo de control y los últimos hilos de sus planes se le resbalan de sus dedos, ¿por qué no tomar la decisión, ella misma, de mandarlos al carajo?

Allison sigue mirándola, sonriendo, y por una vez, Lydia Martin no enumeralos pros y los contras, le apoya una mano en la mejilla para terminar de girar su rostro hacia el suyo y la besa.

El ángulo, a decir verdad, es un poco incómodo, y el cambio de peso en el colchón cuando Lydia se incorpora un poco para mejorar su posición hace que las dos casi terminen en el piso, y sin duda nadie les daría el premio MTV al Mejor Beso del Año. Allison deja escapar una exhalación de sorpresa casi imperceptible, pero sus brazos no dejan de sujetarla, y primero es un beso algo tímido, casi casto, pero Lydia nunca fue dada a hacer las cosas a medias. No es como los besos que se daban muchas veces con Jackson, frenéticos y ansiosos para llegar a lo que vendría después, ni torpe y dubitativo como los que recuerda de novios anteriores. Decide, que dado que probablemente sea una oportunidad única, se tomará su tiempo. Con una mano deslizándose hasta su nuca, acaricia con la yema de los dedos allí donde algunos cabellos rebeldes escapan de la trenza mientras profundiza el beso y pase lo que pase después, siempre tendrá esto:

Allison le devuelve el beso.

Quizá de forma insegura, algo torpe, pero le devuelve el beso, y sus brazos la aprietan contra sí, y por primera vez desde la noche del baile Lydia no siente terror, no siente la incertidumbre que la lleva a poner en duda sus propios sentidos, no siente como si alguien más estuviese al volante. Después…no sabe lo que sucederá después, pero aquí y ahora es ella y nadie más presente en el momento.

Eventualmente, el momento se termina empero, porque hasta durante una epifanía se necesita oxígeno. Allison tiene los ojos abiertos al doble y mil preguntas reflejándose en ellos.

—Lydia, ¿qué…?

Pero calla, porque quizá no haya nada para decir. Lydia creyó que éste sería el momento en que empezaría a arrepentirse, pero el arrepentimiento no llega. Siente una calma y una seguridad en sí misma que ya casi creía perdidas.

Sus dedos rozan la mejilla de Allison en una última caricia, deposita un último beso rápido sobre sus labios entreabiertos antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes. Todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué…? Lydia, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta, al verla tomar su chaqueta y empezar a ponérsela.

—Tengo que hacer una cosa y ya vuelvo, es cosa de un minuto.

—Pero…

—Todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo verás —le dice, terminando de ponerse la chaqueta y manoteando su cartera —Él me lo prometió.

Está saliendo por la puerta cuando Allison reacciona y se levanta de un salto de la cama para seguirla fuera del cuarto.

—Lydia, ¿quién te prometió? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero detrás de ella alguien la llama por su nombre, una voz de chico que no es la de Scott, pero Lydia ya no se preocupa por ello. Una vez que haga lo que tiene que hacer, todo volverá a la normalidad y ya no tendrá que preocuparse por alucinaciones en el aula ni por la atención que se lleva Erica. Las cosas volverán a su cauce, y ella hablará con Allison, y todo saldrá bien.

Cuando llega a la calle ya empiezan a escucharse los gritos de terror y angustia que llegan desde la casa, pero le suenan muy lejanos y mientras se aleja, sonríe.


End file.
